


A work in Progress

by Rohad



Series: A Work in Progress [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2019, Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond - Freeform, F/F, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: Collection of shots for Bellow Diamond Week 2019Except for Day 3 all the other chapters are interconnected one-shots in chronological order.





	1. Era 3

Bright yellow screens beeped and flashed, data scrolling across them at an inhuman rate. 

Reports and messages seemed to never stop flooding in. Gloved fingers tapped and swiped through the flashing lines of text nearly as quickly as they appeared. Typing replies and sending orders. 

Things were as hectic as ever.

It seemed to Yellow Diamond that Era three would begin in just as busy a fashion as era two had begun, though on a much more jovial note of the return of 'Pink Diamond' rather than her shattering. 

At the start of era two she had been consumed with finishing what had been begun on Earth, taking in the scattered remains of Pink's Court and consoling Blue as best she could all while dealing with her own grief and White’s seclusion. 

She could honestly say this was less hectic than that, but the recent turn in the empire's direction was taxing nonetheless. 

In an effort to cooperate with Steven they had agreed to cease all future colonization for the moment and instead focus on finding renewable resources to sustain the gem empire moving forward. 

It was working far better than the three matriarchs had ever imagined, but the sudden shift after eons of status quo was proving troublesome in some areas.

Gems were exceedingly adaptable but change took time, even for them. 

It seemed that every rotation there was a slew of new problems concerning the sudden changes in parameters. Kindergartens across multiple systems were being shut down and uprooted, battalions of gem soldiers were being rerouted from missions to exterminate the local organics to taming the terrain for construction projects instead. 

As much as she was irked by all the new problems filling her control room recently there were certain changes she was happy to accommodate.

The pneumatic hiss of her control room doors opening heralded one such change. 

"Hello, Yellow!" Blue Diamond glided into the room with a smile that lit up her once perpetually somber face. 

It was almost impossible for Yellow not to smile in turn at the joy that radiated from her companion now, more so now than even before the beginning of era two. 

“Blue.” She simply greeted, eyes turning back to her screens as new reports popped up, each flashing, vying for her attention. “Can I help you with something?” She asked distractedly, finger swiping at different messages as Blue stood beside her, looking down at the seated gem with a smile. 

“Yes actually, you can,” the other answered, prompting Yellow to look away from her screens and look up at her counterpart quizzically.

“The construction has just finished on the solar energy converters in sector six, come, I wish for you to inspect them with me.” Blue explained with a smile and an excited eagerness lighting the depths of her cerulean eyes. 

“Does such a task truly warrant two diamonds?” Yellow arched a brow at her fellow diamond, which only made Blue’s joyful smile morph into one of patient exasperation, the same face she often made when she would admonish Pink so long ago. 

“Hardly,” She scoffed. “I simply would enjoy it more in your company. Besides…” she trailed off, long elegant fingers reached out and flicked Yellow’s flashing screens out of existence, causing the generals eyes to widen in surprise. “You’ve been in here for six rotations. Take a break and come with me.” 

“These reports…” Yellow began, gesturing to the space her screens had once taken up.

“Can wait, just a little while. Please?” She smiled, eyes silently pleading and Yellow felt her usually unwavering resolve crumble to dust. Just as it always did when Blue looked at her that way. 

“Very well.” She stood from her chair, arms folded behind her back, distinctly ignoring the pleased smile on Blue’s face as they walked out of her control room to the nearest warp pad. Their pearls, with a quick word from Blue stayed behind, awaiting their return.

A flash of bright light signaled their arrival at the energy bay in sector six, sending their subjects scrambling into stiff backed salutes when the light cleared revealing the two monarchs. 

The head Peridot and Bismuth in charge of the project scrambled to the front, hands snapping into salute.

“My Diamonds,” They intoned.

“Show us the energy converters.” Yellow commanded. 

“Of course, please, come this way.” They quickly ran ahead of the larger gem’s long strides as they approached the large metallic panels facing Homeworld’s nearest star. 

“They were finished just a few cycles ago, my Diamond.” The peridot stopped, turning to look at Yellow, hands snapped back up in the diamond shaped salute.

“Are they working as intended?” Blue asked aloud as she looked up at the panels that would have towered over White Diamond were she present. They reached far above them, the large reflective plates meant to catch the radiation of the nearby stars blocked out the light, casting the two diamonds and all nearby gems in its shadow. 

“Yes, my Diamond.” The Bismuth spoke up. “Everything is up and operational.” A screen popped up and Yellow took it from the burly gem, expanding it to better look at the diagnostics filling the screen.

“As you can see, My Diamond, the amount of raw energy collected is even more than what we normally would have gained in the same time frame as resource drilling on colonies.” The Peridot piped up.

“Not by a substantial amount, but still…” She trailed off, talking to herself as she scanned the data. “Yes, well done.” she affirmed with a nod. The two gems beamed proudly. 

“That will be all.” Blue dismissed the two smaller gems with a flick of her wrist, who saluted again before scampering away with pleased smiles. “Well?” She turned to Yellow who was still scanning the screen of data.

“Everything seems to be working as I projected.” She gave a curt nod. “Yes, this should work well.” She decided. 

“Good. White will be pleased.” 

"Indeed. Everything seems to be in order here, I should return to my work…" she turned to go but was halted by Blue taking hold of her arm. 

"Not yet, there's something else I wish to show you. Something I've been working on." 

Yellow would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued. Blue had worked on nothing for the last six-thousand years nearly.

She followed Blue back to the warp pad. A few moments later in a flash of light they were standing in an unfamiliar forest. Only the area around the warp pad and a trail leading through the towering trees had been cleared of vegetation. 

“This way,” Blue was smiling excitedly as she led the way down the path and eventually out of the trees to a flat grassland. 

A glance up at the darkening sky and its unfamiliar stars told her they were no longer on Homeworld. The north end of the Andromeda galaxy perhaps?

Blue glanced back and saw her scrutinizing the area,mouth twisted and nose wrinkled.

“This is Sauris Six, the last planet I began to colonize before we stopped everything.” She explained. Yellow hummed in acknowledgment.

Their earthquaking steps sent small creatures scattering through the tall grasses. 

“Where are we going?” Yellow finally gave into her curiosity as she followed the azure gem. 

“Were almost there.” Blue just smiled cryptically over her shoulder. A look that made the generals face heat up ever so slightly, luckily the burnt golden color was hidden by the bright light of this planets setting sun. 

It was about then Yellow became suddenly aware of the sound of rushing water growing steadily louder.

They crested a hill and Blue stopped, gaze locked onto something below them. Yellow stopped at her side, looking down at whatever had captured her attention.

Below them was a lake, towering cliffs of deep gray stone enclosed the dark water on three sides. The last rays of light were stretching over the jagged peaks, coating the dark water below in a golden shimmer. 

The sound of rushing water quickly brought Yellow’s eyes to the giant waterfall streaming over the cliffs across from them and falling into the lake below.

“Do you see that structure there?” Blue spoke up, pointing at a wall built across the top of the massive waterfall. “It's a Hydroelectric dam!” She smiled, seeming incredibly pleased. “A source of energy. It was Steven’s idea, really but it’s finally finished.” Blue clapped her hands together.

“How does it work?” Yellow asked, tapping her chin with a gloved finger, intrigued. 

Blue pulled a schematic from her gem and held it out for yellow. Explaining that using Lapis Lazuli’s they could reroute rivers on any one of their planets with abundant water sources to make waterfalls and convert the movement to energy.

Yellow was impressed by the idea and it showed in the set of her face. Blue could tell. 

“Like your solar converters these will take very little in the way of maintenance, gems we can easily spare.” She explained the lack of their subjects as they moved down the cliffs to the water's edge. 

Little waves lapped at the sand and their feet as they moved along the shore, their steps shaking the ground and causing the water to ripple.

Blue stopped a little way from the waterfall so that it’s roaring waters did not drown out the sounds around them and sat gently on a large boulder. Yellow stopped beside her, still studying the schematics for the dam.

Blue couldn’t help but smile at the furrowed brows and twisted mouth that made up Yellows face when she was deeply concentrating. It was adorable, and she was the only one around to see it.

She made sure of that by sending all the gems who had been working on the project to finish the construction of a secondary dam elsewhere before she brought Yellow here. 

She had initially chosen this plant for it’s lush resource filled landscape, now she was also quite glad for it’s calmness and remote nature. She looked up at Yellow, still studying the schematics. 

The fast fading rays of light bounced off her armor, making the already golden gem shine. 

To show her companion the completed dam was not the only reason Blue had brought her out here. 

It had been over a year since they had begun implementing change on Homeworld, over a year since Steven had changed White’s mind and brought her out of her own head. 

Over a year for Blue to think about what White had revealed to her.

_“She’s so strong, but so weak when it comes to Blue.”_

Blue had thought about those words many times since that day, it was obvious to her what White had meant, became more obvious everyday as she truly took notice of how her counterpart behaved towards her. 

She had thought of confronting Yellow with this information many times, but what was she to say? Was she just to accuse her fellow diamond of harboring such intense and tender feelings for her and then walk away? No, she thought not. 

She chose instead to wait and watch. 

The more she observed Yellow the more things began to come to light that she had been blind to before. 

Things like the delightfully wide grin that would spread across her usually severe face whenever Yellow managed to make her laugh or the way she could get away with nearly anything if she smiled prettily and ghosted her fingers over Yellow’s cheek, which would turn a spectacular golden color before she relented to whatever Blue desired with a huff or roll of her eyes. 

Her comical obsession with the neatness of her control room was another thing Blue found oddly endearing. 

Then one day out of the cosmos, it had broadsided her without warning.

They had been finishing work on some notes from a meeting with White when she’d happened to glance over to find Yellow staring intently at the screens, her finger tapping her chin in quiet contemplation. Face relaxed and unguarded. 

Blue couldn't help but smile at the easy expression.

Perhaps sensing Blue’s stare she turned to meet her gaze with a questioning one and Blue found herself held captive by those glimmering, gilt eyes.

After a solid ten seconds of staring at each other wordlessly Blue had come to her senses and whipped her eyes back to her screen. She could feel her cheeks turning near violet and Yellow’s curious stare and it felt like the weight of a galaxy had fallen onto Blue Diamond’s head. 

Without realizing it, her affections for Yellow had swelled into so much more. Into something she was afraid to give voice to. 

Still unsure she had decided to consult Steven on her last visit to Earth, the young hybrid had been beside himself with joy when she admitted how she had been feeling.

The advice he offered was sound. 

_“Just tell Yellow how you feel.”_

If simple. 

His reassuring smile did little for her now as the two gems were alone out here with no one to see or hear them. She clasped her hands together, nerves flaring in anticipation. 

“This is well done, Blue. I'll have to start my Bismuths’ on the construction of one of these dams on some of my own colonies as soon as we return…” Yellow’s voice broke Blue from her nervous thoughts. “Shall we go?” She turned to Blue, a brow cocked upwards in question.

“Not just yet.” She patted the space on the boulder beside her. “Have a seat.” She insisted. Yellow heaved a sigh.

“Blue, I have many things that require my attention… ” She started.

“I know.” Blue’s voice cut through Yellow’s words. “As do I, but please, Yellow. Just a few moments more. There is… something I must discuss with you.” Something in her face made Yellow walk over and sit gently on the stone besides Blue.

“What is it?” She asked and the tenderness of the question struck chords somewhere deep within Blues gem. 

Her mouth suddenly felt dry but she managed to force out the words. 

“When Steven tried to reason with White and she spread herself through us, do you… remember what she said, about you?” It was clear even before she had finished the question that Yellow knew exactly what she was talking about by the way her lips pursed and her form tensed. 

She sprang off the rock and away from Blue, as if burned. Her gloved hands curled into tight fists, jaw tense. Blue frowned at her back. 

She already knew this would not be an easy conversation. Where she excelled in expressing her emotions, Yellow had always struggled and been defensive. Now was no exception.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The stern diamond demanded, only looking at Blue over her shoulder.

"It’s what I wish to speak to you about..." She asserted, standing and following Yellow, but at a distance. She could feel the static building in the air around her aggravated partner. Yellow glared at her over her shoulder. 

“There's nothing to talk about.” She growled, refusing to turn around and face her.

“I think these feelings you have for me are something we need to discuss…” Blue answered just as resolutely in the face of Yellow’s stubborn refusal. 

“You would never have noticed if White hadn’t…!” She whipped around to face Blue but the admission trailed off as their eyes met. Shoulders untensed as she sighed “It doesn’t matter.” She finally finished, turning away from Blue. 

“Of course it does!” Blue walked around the stone still figure, and laid a cool azure palm against a warm yellow cheek, forcing Yellow to look at her.

“Your feelings matter to me.” She asserted. “I... have been thinking about it ever since and have come to realize that I care deeply for you as well, Yellow…” She admitted, looking back into wide, gold eyes. “I won't apologize for the time I spent mourning Pink, as pointless as it was and blind as it made me, but I am sorry it took me so long to notice the way you felt.” Her fingers traced a sharp cheekbone. 

A gloved hand reached up and covered Blues on her cheek. Her eyes slid closed as she held the cool hand to her face. The static in the air had vanished but the trepidation was obvious on Yellow’s face. 

“It wasn’t Pink that kept you from seeing, Blue.” She said after a long moment, opening her eyes to face her fellow diamond, staring back at her perplexed. “... My feelings for you are far older than era two.” Cerulean eyes widened and Yellow sighed.

“I have always loved you, Blue.” She admitted at last, curling her fingers into the spaces between Blue’s. “When you first emerged I thought you were the most beautiful and radiant gem I had ever seen.” Both their faces warmed at the confession. “I can’t remember a time I haven’t loved you.” She admitted shyly but refused to break her gaze. 

The admission shook Blue to her core. For that long Yellow had felt this way and she had never noticed? Was she that oblivious to the sole being she had lived in tandem with since her emergence? Fat tears began to roll down the well worn tracks of her cheeks. 

“Yellow… I… I’m so sor-” She started but Yellow shook her head as she reached up and for the first time in many years wiped away the tears streaming down Blues face with her free hand. 

“It was I who chose to never say anything. There is nothing for you to apologize for, Blue.” Yellow was adamant. Blue was quiet, staring back into eyes that were so familiar and yet so foreign. She had never seen such raw, unguarded emotion in Yellow’s face. 

She pulled their still joined hands to her chest, nestled against her gem and held Yellow’s hand between both of hers. The burning gold on Yellows face could no longer be played off, as Sauris Six’s sun had fully set behind the mountains, casting both gems in the shadows of the planets twilight.

“Perhaps... era three can be the beginning of more than a change in the empire.” She smiled as Yellow wiped away the last of her tears.


	2. Making Amends

Yellow Diamond gazed blankly at the screens in front of her. Messages chirped as they popped up ceaselessly but she made no move to read them. Her Pearl glanced up at her worriedly. It was very much unlike her luminous diamond to stare into space this way, though there was nothing unusual about the stormy look on her face.

At least, it wouldn't have been unusual if not for recent events.

Ever since Blue Diamond had begun to come to the control room more often her diamond had been...well, happier. 

Today however the look on her face was downright thunderous. Her boot tapped a staccato rhythm on the floor that echoed loudly around the control room and her face rested on her clasped hands, brows set low between her eyes creating deep furrows in her face and casting a shadow over her eyes.

Yellow Diamond was agitated. 

The reason for her agitation? 

Blue Diamond of course. 

Sort of.

It was no secret that she was happier now than she'd ever been now that she and Blue were being honest with each other about their feelings, all the gems in her court had taken notice of her upturn in mood, even if they didn't understand why, but there was something bothering her. Had been bothering her for over a year now. 

Every time she touched Blue, it reminded her of what she had tried to do. What she had done.

Her foot stopped its tapping, making her Pearl look up at her nervously but she paid her no mind. She unfolded her right hand and looked at the glove covered palm.

She had attacked Blue. Tried to poof her, the gem she had loved nearly all of her existence. 

She could still see it clearly. Laying there on that bridge, smoke from her attack drifting off Blue’s form, her disheveled silver hair spilling into her face, distorted by pain as she looked back at her. 

Her fists clenched. 

It made her feel sick whenever she thought about it too hard.

She heaved a sigh, eyes squeezed shut. 

She’d never even apologized properly to Blue for what she’d done. Where would she even start? In her mind what she had done was so grievous, how could it ever be forgiven? 

Her fear of White Diamond had momentarily overtaken her love for Blue. If Steven hadn’t stopped her… shame rose up in her throat like bile.

A fist slammed down on the armrest of her throne, her Pearl jumped as the stone gave way, crumbling to the floor. 

She glanced at the smaller, nervous gem who had almost been hit by the debris and sighed. 

Today, it seemed, would be a day in which she dwelled on this. Thus, no progress in her work would be forthcoming. She stood silently, her Pearl jolting to attention.

"My Diamond?" The small gem questioned.

"Pearl, take any messages that come in." She said before walking out of her control room without a second look. 

She had no destination in mind. She just couldn't stand to be cooped up in her control room another minute. She itched with the need to move, where was unimportant. A dull ache was making itself known right behind her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly. 

Gems saluted her as she passed but she paid them little mind, and they moved quickly out of the way at the look on her face. 

She let her feet guide her to her unknown destination, unconcerned and lost in her thoughts, all the while unaware of the sulphureous yellows and aurulent golds that painted the walls had slowly shifted to cool periwinkles and deep navy’s until she passed through a set of doors, unaware of the blue hued guards looking up at her curiously and realized she had walked into Blue’s sanctuary, a place regular gems were not allowed, much like their extraction chambers. It was a quiet space Blue had built to be a place to contemplate the universe from. To try and find peace in. 

How appropriate. 

She had only passed by the room a time or two in the past. Never had she been inside. Letting the doors close behind her with a quiet hiss she took a moment to observe the room.

It was circular in shape, its curved glass walls reached up to form a dome over head. 

The shining stars of Homeworld’s sky were on full display from every angle, twinkling and winking at her through the glass. 

Her boots echoed on the cool blue-gray marble floor as she walked across the room. Intricately carved pillars of cobalt circled the room, the rich blue stone with deep veins of silvery white and gray spiraled from floor to ceiling, supporting the dome while being aesthetically pleasing. 

Yellow reached out and ran her fingers over the smooth polished stone as she passed. 

In the center of the room was a large, deep, diamond shaped pool filled with a metallic, luminescent liquid Blue had brought back from one of her many colonies centuries ago. It was a bright, sapphire blue with flecks of silver that seemed to sparkle like the stars above as it churned like water, casting a pale soothing glow on everything in the room. 

The light bounced off Yellow creating a dim green haze about her form. 

Here was as good as anywhere to be alone. 

Yellow seated herself gently on the lip of the pool, taking care not to break anything in this place. She settled her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. 

Being here had the odd effect of being both soothing and aggravating. 

Blue, with her soft touch and gentle gaze had always been Yellow’s greatest source of comfort, but right now was also her greatest stressor. 

Thinking of Blue right now made her gem feel tight with regret. 

She had felt guilty about what she had done since those events had transpired but the feeling had doubled ever since she and Blue had gone to earth and at Steven’s behest Yellow had given a small demonstration of her powers to his friends that had gathered on the beach. The heat of her attack turning a strip of sand to glass.

Only she had noticed the way Blue had flinched when the electricity had arced through the air. Her initial guilt had only grown since. 

She'd taken to avoiding Blue the last few rotations. 

She scrubbed at her face and sighed. Though she didn’t need to breath she found the act often helped calm her. 

“Yellow!” 

Yellow’s head shot up from her hands to find the object of her thoughts walk into the room. The doors sliding shut behind her. Blue had spotted her right away, a bright ray of sunlight in the cool toned room. 

Blue’s bright cerulean eyes lit up in unabashed happiness at the sight of her counterpart, only furthering Yellow’s guilt. 

“This is a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in several rotations.” she walked over quickly, her dress rustling quietly across the marble floor. 

"Work has kept me busy…" her age old excuse for everything. Though never before now had it been an excuse.

“What are you doing here?” She situated herself a hair's breadth from Yellow on the pool’s lip, their knees and shoulders whispering against each other. 

“I couldn’t concentrate on my work… I was taking a walk.” She simply offered. It was true.

“You wound up here?” Blue asked. Yellow only nodded, her arms folded across her chest. 

"Is there something on your mind?" Her eyes narrowed in concern. Yellow unable to work was unheard of. 

"No, I simply couldn't concentrate." She looked anywhere but at Blue.

Blue could see the tension in Yellow’s form, the tightness in her jaw and the dip of her brows. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” She asked.

Yellow felt a shiver at the word ’darling’. Something Blue had picked up on a visit to earth. She’d heard the word and after Steven had explained the term of endearment, Blue had decided it was perfect for Yellow. She always said it with such adoration that it caused Yellow to go off-color.

Right now it made her gem feel as though it were made of stone. 

“Stop calling me that!” She snapped and hated herself even as she said it. “I’m fine.” She insisted, knowing as soon as she said it that Blue already knew she was lying.

“Yellow...” Blue reached out to touch her arm.

Yellow flinched back from the touch and immediately regretted it when she saw the confusion and hurt in Blues eyes. Here she was, still hurting her.

She could not go on this way. 

They sat there in silence for several long moments, each one becoming more tense than the last before Blue finally spoke.

“Have I... done something wrong? Have I upset you?” The azure gem asked. Yellow dared a look and saw her clasping her hands to her chest, sorrowful eyes downcast and hated herself even more. 

“No!” 

Blue looked up, surprised by either the answer or the forcefulness of it was unclear to Yellow. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong. I have.” She gritted out, standing and moving away from Blue to the windows. Cerulean eyes watched her silently. “I hurt you.” She finally said it aloud. “I attacked you.” Her hands balled into fists and her jaw clenched, she stared angrily back at herself in the reflection of the glass. 

“Is that what this is about?” Blue asked, eyes wide. Had Yellow really been feeling guilty about that all this time? “Oh, Yellow…” Blue got up and made Yellow turn to face her. Amber eyes remained locked on the marble floor. 

Gently she hooked her fingers beneath that strong squared chin and forced her to look up at her. Yellow flinched but did not resist. 

“Yellow, all that has long been forgiven, and I attacked you first.” She gently reminded but Yellow shook her head. 

“You were defending Steven, I attacked you, I tried to poof you.” She paused, contemplating her next words. “You’re afraid of me...” She finished, eyes closed, unable to keep Blue’s gaze any longer. 

Blue’s eyes widened at that. It wasn’t said tauntingly or proudly as she might have said it to an enemy but with a sad resigned certainty. 

“Yellow…” She started.

“I see the way you flinch when I use my powers…” Yellow cut her off. Blue frowned at that. 

“Yes,” She finally said after a long moment, watching as Yellows face dropped even more. “...but not because I’m afraid.” She insisted, reaching up and running her thumbs over sharp cheekbones. That prompted Yellow to open her eyes, shiny with unshed tears, and it made Blue’s heart break to think how long Yellow had been torturing herself over this. 

“I have a greater respect for your power now that I’ve had a taste of it, I flinch because I feel bad for anything on the other end of it.” She smiled. “But afraid of you? No. Never.” 

Yellow reached up and took hold of one of Blues hands on her cheeks, turning her face to lay a kiss on a blue palm. A hint of violet spread across Blue’s face.

“How can you just forgive me?" She mumbled against the cool blue skin. Whether Blue was intended to hear it or not she was unsure.

Blue pursed her lips in thought. She knew Yellow would not let go of this until she did something to earn forgiveness. She thought for a moment before a smile pulled at her lips. 

“Do you wish to do something for me to make up for what you did?” She asked, to which Yellow nodded. 

“Anything.” She said it with such quiet reverence that it gave Blue pause. Her gem fluttered in her chest. 

“Come with me.” She tugged Yellow along by their clasped hands. 

They walked as quickly and quietly as two beings of their stature could down the long winding ocean colored corridors.

They ended up at Blues extraction chamber. Yellow’s brows furrowed at the location but kept her thoughts to herself as they climbed the steps to the water. One searching for atonement did not have the right to question. 

Finally releasing her hand Blue slipped into the water and swam to the other side before turning back and beckoning to her companion with a small, devious smile. Yellow didn’t hesitate more than a moment before entering the water and moving to Blue's side. 

They sat facing each other, Yellow waiting expectantly.

“Close your eyes.” 

Yellow did as she was told and the next thing she knew water was pouring over her head.

"Wh- Blue, what are you doing!?" Her eyes popped open to see Blue smiling back at her. 

"I'm going to comb your hair." She smiled to herself as she pulled the comb from its place in the cup on the rim of the pool. “I've always wished to see how it would look if you kept it a little softer.” she mumbled the last bit to herself 

"How can combing my hair make up for what I did?" She grumbled as water dripped from the tip of her nose. 

“This is what I want. Will you give this to me, Yellow?” It was said with such gravity that all the general could do was nod mutely and closed her eyes as Blue poured more water over her head, missing the victorious little smile on the other gems face. 

As far as Blue was concerned there was nothing to forgive, but she also knew Yellow could not accept simply being forgiven. This was a nice and tidy little way of giving her what she needed and getting something that she had always wanted. To play with Yellow Diamond’s hair.

Blue began running her fingers through the damp stiff peaks of her hair and humming happily.

Yellow couldn’t help the drooping of her eyelids as Blue’s fingers combed through her hair, nails scraping gently at her scalp as Blue loosened her locks. 

She liked it the way it was, neat, tidy and out of her way. She couldn’t understand how Blue could stand her own long, thick hair everywhere. That being said, she did enjoy running her fingers through the beautiful silver mane. 

"Isn't that better?" Blue asked as she slid her comb through the limp sunflower colored hair, brushing it into smooth waves instead its normal stiff peaks. 

Yellow just hummed in quiet contentment as she worked. Unaware of the glow emitting from her gem. Blue, however was very aware. Hers shone just as bright, casting a green haze over the waters surface. 

“My darling, Yellow.” Blue cooed but paused in thought, her combing slowing. “Do you really wish for me not to call you that anymore?” She asked.

Even without opening her eyes Yellow could practically see the sadness in Blue’s face and again regretted her earlier snapping. 

“No, Blue. I like it when you call me that.” She admitted quietly even though they were alone. Gold eyes slid open to meet azure, crinkled in happiness “I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier, I’m sorry. For everything.” 

Blue set her comb aside and closed what little space was left between them, their gems clinked together quietly and Blue's hand returned to its place against one of Yellow’s warm flushed cheeks, the other on her shoulder. Yellow's own hands settled at her hips. 

“Everything is forgiven, darling. Everything.” She assured, pressing their foreheads together. 


	3. Ball/Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only day that isn't part of an or arching narrative. 
> 
> Shout out to my boy ink-sound for help with this one.  
> Not the conventional take on ‘party/ball’ but I like it.

The quiet rumble of the engine was the only sound in the car besides Amrin ‘Blue’ Diamond’s tapping finger on the steering wheel and her wife’s drunken grumblings. Gel ‘Yellow’ Diamond sat slumped in the passenger seat with an arm thrown over her face and mumbling nonsense. 

Nonsense that was getting on her wife’s nerves. What was left of them. 

The first Friday night they had been able to go out alone together in ages and Yellow had to get plastered half way through the evening. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so embarrassed as she’d been tonight as she dragged her drunk wife out of the party as inconspicuously as she could.

Which wasn’t very. Her normally reserved and stoic wife was a loud drunk. 

On some level she felt partially responsible. 

Yellow had been very clear before they ever left the house just how bad her day at the office had been when she tried to get out of going to the party. Her mother, Bianca, had been particularly derisive about some accounts they had lost in the last quarter and an employee had come into her office and quit while telling the CFO that she was a ‘clod’ and to top it off no less than two meetings had been missed, misscheduled by her personal assistant. 

Yellow had looked weary and Blue knew first hand how… trying… her mother-in-law, among other things, could be, but their precious Rosa ‘Pink’, was staying with a friend for the night and this party had seemed like a good opportunity for them to go out without their fourteen year old and then have the house all to themselves for the evening. 

Glancing over at her wife, who now had her face pressed against the cool car window, her plans for them to be alone this evening were effectively dead. 

She now deeply regretted telling her wife to have a drink when they had arrived. One had eventually become two, then four, and then eight and before she knew it Yellow was staggering around, doing her best to appear coherent among the large group of people. 

The most surprising part was that Yellow was not usually much of a drinker. In eighteen years of marriage Blue could count on one hand the amount of times Yellow had been drunk. Which made this evening that much more surprising and aggravating.

She turned onto their street, grumbling to herself. Of all the nights Yellow had to get sloshed it had to be this one. At least Rosa wasn’t home to see. That would just have been icing on the cake that was this evening. 

She pulled into their driveway with a slight jerk that may or may not have been on purpose as Yellow was jerked forward in her seat. 

"Wha… where are we?" She slurred, looking around with glazed eyes.

"Home, Yellow." Blue said sourly as she unclipped her seat belt and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Yellow tried to climb out but choked as she was flung back by the still fastened seat belt. 

Blue watched her struggle with the belt for a few seconds before reaching over and freeing her spouse with a tired sigh. 

"Stupid, fuckin’ straps…" Yellow grumbled as she hurled open the car door and flung herself out of the car and promptly fell into the bushes that lined their driveway on the right side between their and the Universe's house.

“Yellow!” Blue climbed out of the car. 

It just so happened that Greg was sitting on his porch strumming his guitar when they pulled up. he looked up to wave just in time to see his usually aloof neighbor fly into the bushes. He jumped up. 

"Whoa! Are you okay?" He hurried across the yard to where Yellow was flailing and cursing loudly in the hedges. 

Blue hurried around from the other side.

"She'll be fine." Blue assured the retired musician as she grabbed one of Yellow’s arms and helped heave her out of the vegetation with Gregs help.

"What happened to her?" He grunted, hoisting Yellow out of the plants.

"About nine scotches." Blue huffed, pulling Yellow's arm over her shoulders and wrapping her other arm around her waist. 

"Im fiiiiine." Yellow drawled even as she clung to Blue’s long sapphire dress. Her own lemon colored button up shirt was coming loose from its place tucked into her black slacks. 

“No, you aren’t.” Blue deadpanned, forcing Yellow to walk with her to their front door. 

“You need help?” Greg called to Blue.

“No, I have her. Thank you, Greg.” She called, hauling Yellow with her onto the porch and managing to get the front door unlocked without dropping the swaying drunk woman. 

With a sigh she kicked the front door closed and flicked on the lights just as Yellow broke free and stumbled toward the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Blue called, setting down her purse. Something incoherent was half mumbled half shouted back that sounded suspiciously like ‘hungry’ Blue just rolled her eyes, glad they were home finally. She glanced at the grandfather clock in the parlor. 

It was only 9:45. 

They’d been at the party maybe an hour and a half before she realized that the loud voice she kept hearing over the crowd of people had been Yellow’s as she loudly argued with another guest about some nonsense. 

She shook her head, still more than a little angry. She ignored the sound of someone rummaging through the fridge and went upstairs. 

She grumbled under her breath as she sat on their bed and pulled off her heels and her jewelry. All except the silver band with the square cut solitaire yellow diamond. No matter how angry she was at Yellow, the ring only came off when absolutely necessary. 

Yellow would have a lot of making up to do, that was for sure. Who knew when they would have another night alone again! She’d been looking forward to this night for a week. 

With a sigh she slipped out of her dress and carefully hung up the long silk material before she pulled on her favorite nightgown and her old, fuzzy blue robe before padding barefoot into their bathroom, she frowned at herself in the mirror as she tied up her long white hair in a messy bun on top of her head and set about her nightly routine of taking off her makeup and applying a thick green face mask. 

A process that took maybe fifteen minutes, by the end of which there was a loud thumping on the stairs and Blue was immediately worried her drunken wife had fallen. She hurried out of the bathroom just in time to see Yellow flop unceremoniously onto their bed, face down with a groan. 

With a sigh she walked over and rolled the blonde on her side so she wouldn’t suffocate. Her eyes were closed but she was mumbling something. Glancing down she took notice that Yellow had taken her shoes off… somewhere. 

Her shirt had finished coming untucked and was a rumpled mess. She must have gotten into something in the fridge because there was some kind of stain on the front that hadn’t been there before. Ketchup maybe? 

With a certainly not amused snort she took notice of a few leaves and a twig caught in her thick blonde hair, no doubt from when she tumbled into the hedges. She plucked them from the normally perfect strands, setting them on the nightstand and started pulling at the buttons of Yellow’s shirt. It was still early but it was definitely time for her to go to bed. 

Amber colored eyes blinked open groggily and unfocused before widening and jolting away.

“Stop!” It sounded like the blondes mouth was full of cotton. 

Blue jumped at the sudden movement and yell as Yellow floundered trying to roll away.

“What, What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t!” Was the thickly slurred reply as she tried to sit up and put space between them.

“Can’t what?” She asked the drunken woman who was shaking her head. “Just let me help you get your clothes off…” She sighed, moving to undo the rest of the buttons but Yellow jerked away, nearly rolling off the bed in a panic. 

“No! I… I’m married.” She held up her right hand before realizing there was nothing there and holding up her left instead and pointing frantically to the gold band inlaid with a single blue diamond. Blue blinked at the wedding band owlishly. 

“Yellow, what are you…..” She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror hanging on the other side of the bed and realized her stupidly drunk wife didn’t recognize her with her hair up and the face mask on. 

Blue couldn’t help the sly smile now blooming across her face.

“You’re married huh?” She questioned, to which Yellow nodded vehmanantley. “Well we don’t have to tell her…” She purred and inched close on her hands and knees and It took all Blue had not to break into hysterics at the horrified look on her wife's face as she came closer. 

“No...!” she scooted back and fell off the bed, her back hitting the carpeted floor with a muted thump. Blue looked down at her with a grin. 

“Only… only, Blue” She mumbled, holding her arm out to keep Blue at bay even from the floor. .

Blue sighed, a smile pulling at her lips. She walked back into the bathroom and washed away the mask and pulled out the tie holding up her hair before walking back out into their bedroom where Yellow was pulling herself off the floor in a stupor. She looked up as Blue approached and even with her glazed eyes she could see the recognition in them now. 

“Where’d she go?” Was the the gurgled question, hazy eyes looking around. 

“Gone. Now will you let me help you get undressed, darling?” She asked and couldn't help the chuckle as Yellow gave a lazy nod and let her finish helping her get off her clothes and tucked under the blankets. 

Ten minutes later she was out.

“I’m still mad at you…” Blue said to her sleeping wife before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her blonde head. “But I love you...”

~

Yellow squeezed her eyes shut against the bright light streaming into their bedroom as she slowly came into consciousness. 

_'Make it stop…'_ She thought over the pounding in her head. She reached out a hand, feeling the other side of the bed was empty. She squinted one eye open, looking around at the empty bedroom. 

She laid there for several moments as she tried to force her groggy brain to collect her memories of the night before. Unfortunately they were all accounted for and she groaned at them. She’d still been so wound up from her mother’s shit all day and missing those meetings that when Blue said to have a drink, she had. 

One hadn’t done much. The second one helped and every one after that made her feel even better. 

She rolled onto her back, covered her face with her hands and groaned. 

Blue was probably furious with her. Rightfully so. 

With a grunt she pushed herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, taking notice of the aspirin and a glass of water sitting on her nightstand. Even in her state her lips twitched into a smile. 

_‘Oh, Blue.’_

She quickly downed them and got up and dressed. Hangover or not she had things to do. 

She walked quietly down the stairs and looked around but Blue was nowhere to be seen. She walked into the kitchen, kicking her shoes from the night before. She hissed in pain before kicking them out of the way as she picked up the paper left on the kitchen table.

 _“Went to the store. Back soon.”_ was the simple message. Well that was something. If Blue was beyond mad there would have been no note at all. The lack of the usual _‘love, Blue’_ was telling as well though. Her wife was definitely not happy with her. 

She hummed and nodded to herself. She had time, she knew what she had to do. 

Yellow grabbed her wallet and keys before quickly heading out. First to get some much needed coffee. 

~

When Blue walked back in the house was quiet. Perhaps too quiet. Setting her grocery bags on the table she saw that her note was gone. So Yellow had gotten up at least. 

She didn’t hear anything though. She checked upstairs only to find their bedroom and Yellow’s home office empty of said blonde woman. 

She checked out in the garage and saw that Yellow’s car was gone. Where had she gone so early and no doubt hungover on a Saturday morning? She wondered. 

Remembering her aggravation from the night before she shrugged it off. Yellow was quite capable of taking care of herself. 

She hummed in thought as she pulled out her phone and texted her daughter.

_‘When are you coming home?’_

Before she could even put it back in her pocket it buzzed with a reply. 

_‘I dunno, around noon tomorrow.’ It read._

“Tomorrow?!” Blue said aloud to the empty kitchen as she texted the same thing to Pink.

 _‘Pearl said I could stay again tonight. Mother said it was ok.’_ Blue narrowed her eyes at the screen. 

That was surprising. Usually when Pink wanted something she came to her, not Yellow. 

Yellow usually said no.

She typed a quick affirmative. If Yellow had already told her she could she wasn’t going to argue. They learned quickly as she was coming into her teenage years that the first thing Pink tried to do was divide and conquer. They had to show a united front. Blue knew she was the weak link. They both loved their daughter dearly but Blue had a hard time telling her no. 

She went about putting up the groceries when she heard the garage door opening and a few minutes later Yellow walked in, looking a little ragged with her sunglasses on and her usually perfectly combed hair was suffering a massive case of bedhead. She had a large coffee in one hand, her other hand behind her back. 

“Gel…” Blue greeted coldly, a frown marring her beautiful face as she continued putting the food away. The use of her real name told Yellow exactly where she stood at the moment. 

“Hey…” Yellow pulled off her sunglasses and set down her coffee before walking up to her expectant wife. “Blue, I’m so sorry about what happened last night. I never meant for it to get out of hand that way.” 

“I had to drag you out of that party last night.” Blue pursed her lips in aggravation. As she whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at her wife. 

“I know. I embarrassed you and ruined our evening. Please let me make it up to you.” from behind her back she pulled the dozen yellow roses she had gone out to get, presenting them to Blue, whose eyes lit up at the beautiful golden flowers. 

“Yellow roses?” Blue asked with a quirk of her brow even as she nestled her nose into the delicate flowers. 

Yellow smiled sheepishly. 

“The florist said yellow roses mean ‘I'm sorry’. The irony isn't lost on me.” She assured. “Let me take you out tonight. I’ve already taken care of everything.” 

“Is that why you told Pink she could stay at her friend's house again tonight?” Blue questioned, pulling a single yellow rose from the bouquet and twirling it between her fingers. 

“Yes, and it took a few favors but we have a reservation at your favorite restaurant.” 

Blue bit her lip, smiling at the gesture before she remembered something and frowned, prompting her wife to step closer, face turning concerned. 

“I thought you had to have a business dinner with your mother tonight?” Blue frowned. Yellow must have forgotten about it. She never missed meetings with the old CEO. 

Much to Blue’s pleasure, Yellow just rolled her eyes.

“I already told her I couldn’t make it. She’ll get over it, and even if she doesn’t it’s not like I wouldn't hear about it either way.” She grunted. “I have making up to do, to someone more important.” 

Blue smiled behind the flowers. 

“Alright. I will allow you to make it up to me.” She graciously accepted, making Yellow smile. “It’ll be a party for two.” She whispered conspiratorially before laying a chaste kiss on Yellow’s lips. 


	4. Family

It all started with a call from Steven. As so many things on Homeworld often did these days.

It was an unusually slow day for her so she gave him her full attention and let him spend over an hour telling her all about the "carnival" he and his friends had attended the day before. 

"I wish you and Blue could have been there. Even if you couldn't have gone on any of the rides…" He chuckled.

“I’m sure Blue would have enjoyed spending the time with you.” She agreed. Upon seeing the slight downturn of his face she was immediately reminded of Pink and amended her statement.   
“As would I.” His grin returned and he continued on. 

She listened intently even if she didn’t always have anything to add. Her face remained impassive but internally she was pleased that he was happy to speak to her. That he had chosen to call her and not White or Blue. 

He often went to White to ask about the history of the empire, understandable, his questions were sometimes things only White, the oldest of them all could know the answers too. 

When and where White had emerged in the universe, even Yellow, the second oldest of the three, did not know. So it was understandable that he would go to White in his pursuit of knowledge. 

From Blue he often asked for stories of Pink, things his ‘crystal gems’ didn’t know. They shared calm company together and Steven often played his small instrument for her, much to the azure gem’s delight. 

From herself he sought advice, or simply to talk. When he was bothered he could just talk and the gold gem would let him, not usually speaking herself unless necessary but he seemed to like that someone was listening. So she did. The way she hadn’t for Pink. 

“We’ll have to do something together soon when you guys aren’t busy. Get the whole family together.” She gave a noncommittal nod before he hung up, the diamond line blinking out of existence. 

It was only a little while after their call had ended that she began to think on the subject. 

_'Family'_

She knew what the word meant, relatively speaking. It was the way organics clustered themselves together by shared genetics passed down through reproducion. 

The sentiment baffled her. Steven knew well that as gems they were not connected by biology or genetics as they did not possess any. With himself being the sole exception as a gem/human hybrid, his relation was solely to Pink though. 

Yet he insisted that she and Blue and White were his family. She was missing something, and as it was slow and Blue was off planet overseeing the peaceful transition of one of her colonies Yellow decided to delve into the topic.

She, or any of the diamonds really had very little knowledge on organics outside conquering them. If they were to live in relative peace with the organics of the universe it would serve her well to know more than the very basics. 

Steven had showed them how to access Earth’s ‘internet’ as he called it. Once she was connected she began her research in earnest.

Cycles went by as she read page after page of literature about human families and dynamics. Slowly everything began to take shape in Yellow’s mind.

How Steven related to Pink. More importantly, how they related to Pink. 

The word ‘daughter’ and ‘child’ popped up often in her search. After awhile the word while still foriegn, seemed to fit.

Apparently the ‘internet’ also provided video feeds and she spent the entirety of one rotation watching a host of videos that pertained to what she was searching for until her eyes grew tired. 

She believed she finally understood. 

Pink had been so much younger and smaller than she and Blue. She had emerged knowing that she was a diamond, but not what that meant. It had been she and Blue’s responsibility to teach her, to take care of her, make sure she succeeded. 

They had loved her. 

But they had failed her. 

Blue had been indifferent and apathetic to Pink’s feelings for organics and Yellow too impatient and temperamental, and they all had feared White and her distant, unreachable standards.

The realizations only reinforced what the three of them had learned over a year prior. That it was their fault. Pink was gone and they had no one to blame but themselves. 

Yellow leaned back in her throne and sighed. 

'Mother' was another word that popped up often and finally explained what Steven meant when he said Pink was his 'mom'.

Among the meanings of the word she found the words ‘raise a child with care and affection.’ 

She immediately thought of Blue, who had taken the young blush colored diamond along to her colonies, let her command her gems. She coddled and doted on Pink in the time before she had begun to ask for a colony of her own. Before she began to act out in court, before she released organics from one of Blue’s colonies in the ballroom and they chased their pearls up and down the halls. 

Before White had the tower built...

That’s when it had all started, hadn’t it?

She’d begged and pestered them for over three-hundred years to have a colony of her own. In that time she filled her days by hounding them and being sent to the tower months at a time. 

Finally she had tearfully begged Yellow, insisted that she could do it and be useful to Homeworld. Yellow had finally relented. 

She and Blue scoured the star maps of systems far enough away to make the youngest diamond feel independent, while still putting her close enough to Homeworld that they could come to her with relative ease. 

Earth had seemed to fit the bill. It was a resource rich planet with no organic life so dangerous that even a pearl couldn’t handle it, if they hadn’t been gifting it to Pink one of them would have taken it for certain. 

Within a mere fifty years Pink was begging to be rid of it. Much to the ire of both older gems. 

After all the begging she had done for so long she had nothing but excuses for why she wanted to be rid of it. She and Blue quickly grew tired of it. They thought perhaps if they buckled down and made her finish what she started she would see reason.

How wrong they had been. 

She pursed her lips, clasping her hands together on her knees, eyes squinting shut. They had ignored her and downplayed her importance both to the authority and to them. They drove her away. 

Now they had to live with the consequences of those actions. A universe without Pink Diamond.  
For a brief period they thought they had finally gotten her back. They hadn’t. 

After White had removed his gem and they had seen the flash of the silhouette that was Pink become and stay Steven they had all known she was gone. Her light was now a part of him.

With a hum Yellow began to type again. Looking for Steven's relationship to them. He had once offhandedly said that they were like his grandmothers but at their confused expressions had said nothing more. 

Now armed with a little more knowledge she had a better idea of what he meant. 

Pink was his family, and though they had done a bad job at showing it, Pink was their family. 

Their love for Pink was now for all they had left to remember her by; Steven. 

He made it easy. In many ways he was much like her. His smile, his easy enthusiasm. They could all see Pink in him. 

Yet, in many ways he was completely different. Where Pink had been selfish and naive, he always put himself last and showed a wisdom that surprised her. 

Before they even realized it they cared about him not because Pink had, but because he was Steven. 

Yellow sunk back into her chair and thought about it all for several long rotations. 

~  
She was still in her chair, though working again, when Blue returned home. 

She knew who it was without looking when her control room doors opened without warning. No one else dared walk into her control room unannounced besides her pearl, who was already at her side.

"Hello, darling." Blue greeted with a bright smile as she walked up to Yellow who stood both to greet her love and for a much needed stretch. 

Blue wasted no time wrapping her arms tightly around Yellow's sharp, angular frame. She found it so hard to be away from the stern gem in these recent times. She found herself missing her dearly whenever one of them had to go offworld for more than a few rotations. 

"How were things on your colony?" Yellow asked, letting one hand rest on the soft curve of Blue's hip and the other threaded through her long hair, spilling like water between her fingers. 

"Fine, the injectors were removed and more dams are being constructed." Blue said, nuzzling her face into the crook of Yellow's neck, her sunlight skin darkening at the action.

"How have things been here?" She breathed against yellows neck, seemingly content to stay where she was as they carried on their conversation. Burnt gold darkened to near orange at the words breathed onto her skin.

After so long of bearing her unrequited feelings, sometimes being loved by Blue was like drowning, in the best possible way.

"Well enough. Plans are progressing adequately. Steven called a few rotations ago." 

At that Blue pulled back to look into Yellow's eyes.

"How is he doing? Well I hope." 

"He's fine." She nodded. "He wants us to visit when we have the time."

"Oh, that would be such fun." Blue smiled brightly at her counterpart. "Do you think we have the time?" She asked, tangling her gingers in the short hair at the back of Yellow’s neck. 

"We should make the time." Yellow insisted. The look on Blues face spoke of her pleasant surprise.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." She said. Blue blinked back at her, her wide cerulean eyes curious as she pulled back to better give Yellow her attention. 

Yellow leaned against her chair as she explained everything she had learned and been thinking about. Blue’s face slowly morphed from confusion to surprise before settling on sad understanding as tears welled up in her eyes. 

Yellow wiped them away before they could fall. If anyone had shed enough tears to last a hundred lifetimes it was Blue.

“We did everything wrong…” Blue Diamond said softly and sorrowfully, clutching Yellow’s gloved hand between hers. She hummed her silent agreement. “We can never fix it…” She sniffed, soft voice lilting sorrowfully as she held Yellow’s warm hand to her face as tears began to drip down her cheeks. 

Gently Yellow pulled her hand away and lifted Blues downcast face to meet her eyes. 

“No, we can never fix things with Pink…” She agreed. “...but we can try to do right by her… son.” She struggled with the foreign word and it made Blues lips pull up in a teary smile. 

“Yes. I think we can.” Blue agreed.

~

“Blue, Yellow!” Steven came running out of his house on the beach with a wide smile. As the two hand ships settled onto the sand outside. From the house the crystal gems watched the intergalactic rulers disembark. 

“Hello, Steven.” Blue smiled brightly as she picked him up in her palm. He gave her thumb a squeeze. 

“What are you guys doing here?” He looked between the two rulers curiously. 

“You wanted to spend time with us did you not?” Yellow questioned with a quirk of her brow. 

“Of course! I wish I could show you around town, everything is just too small though...” He hummed in thought as he looked out over the town and beach from his perch on Blue’s palm. The two diamonds looked at each other, Blue with a small smile and silent question. Yellow just crossed her arms and sighed, giving a curt nod. 

“Hmm… Whoa!” Steven wobbled a little as Blue gently lowered him to the ground. He stepped off her palm and watched in delight as their gems glowed and their forms shrank. 

They now stood several feet taller than Opal would have, but even at this still large size the two diamonds were much more manageable now. 

He stopped himself from chuckling, their gems now took up almost their entire chests and they looked a little ridiculous but Steven figured they already knew that. They were doing this for him.

“Come on, I'll show you my favorite places.” He grinned and ran along the beach with the two diamonds following along behind him. 

Steven led the two all through the town, even introducing them to some of his friends as they went, including his dad. 

Blue remembered him and even apologized for taking him to the zoo. Yellow just glowered at him. He sweated under her gaze. She’s done more than enough research to know what a ‘dad’ was. Blue looked at her curiously but she just turned away. She didn’t think she wanted to explain it to Blue. If Steven noticed he didn’t say anything. 

At the doughnut shop he better explained his need to eat and drink and though the two wouldn’t try anything they sat with him as he ate, despite the obvious discomfort the act of eating made them. 

He took them every place he could think of, overjoyed to have them there. Wanting to learn, to see. 

Eventually the three ended up at the fountain of Rose Quartz. Although the diamonds had been there before it had seemed to Steven the perfect place to end their day. 

The three sat on the fountains rim, Steven settled between them, smiling and kicking his feet gently in the water. The statue of Rose Quartz, of Pink, a silent spectre, watching over the three. 

Yellow stared at it long and unblinking till she felt fingers wrap around her own. She looked to see Blue smiling at her in that sad, knowing way as she squeezed her fingers. Silently Yellow squeezed back. 

“So what made you guys come? I know you must be busy back on Homeworld.” He looked up at them. 

“We decided, we need to start making time for the things that matter.” Blue smiled down at him. 

“Like… family?” He asked hopefully.

“Like family.” Blue agreed. Yellow just smiled in agreement. 

“I’m really glad you guys came to hang out with me today.” He smiled up at them.

“So are we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is probably my least favorite of all 7. it came out ok.


	5. Relaxation

The echo of dripping water and melodic singing bounced off cool aqua walls. 

Blue Diamond sat submerged up to the neck in her extraction chamber. Her comb sang gently as she ran it through her long hair. She wanted to look her best. She had been anticipating a nice, quiet and private moment with Yellow. Things had been very hectic the last nine rotations and they had only just returned to Homeworld. 

She and Yellow had a large joint colony that was experiencing an uprising of gem soldiers that had been left behind to oversee the transition from extracting to conserving. It seemed this certain battalion was under the impression that the recent leniency the authority had shown their courts was a show of weakness.

Now they had claimed the planet as their own and were keeping other gems of the two diamonds courts as their own indentured workers. 

Truthfully, they had been waiting for this. Most were pleased with the recent changes to the status quo. The new freedoms being granted, halting the shattering of off-colors unless they were a danger to others, the lift on the ban of fusion; some however saw this as a weakening of the authority, and a chance to seize power over the empire. 

They had proved them wrong.

Both diamonds traveled to the colony in their ships as the rebellion had destroyed the planets galaxy warp pad. 

They had learned many things from Pink's rebellion, one of which was to crush it as soon as it began, least the problem spiral out of control. This would be no drawn-out war. A show of overwhelming force would remind everyone exactly why they were the leaders of Homeworld.

White waived them off with a nod when they left, assuring that she would watch over all the courts while they were away. 

Between the two of them it was over within two rotations. 

The bravado the rebellious battalion of soldiers had showed from half a galaxy away from Homeworld vanished like a drop of water in desert sands when Blue Diamond emerged from her ship, veil pulled down over her eyes, a spectre the color of deepest space. Only the hard set of her mouth was visible to the shaking rebels. 

They managed to rally their courage, pulled their weapons and charged. Blue’s lips dipped into a deep frown. Her gem began to glow. 

“Foolish,” Disdain dripped from every syllable.

From her shining gem she drew a length of glowing blue light, materializing into a long and wickedly curved scythe in her left hand. It’s dark azure, crescent blade glinted off the rebels gems.

Blue's aura filled the air and every gem nearby fell to their knees in prayer to the goddess of death about to bring down her final judgement. 

With a flick of her wrist the blade cut through the air, slicing through the rebels gathered around her feet. Glittering gems fell to the dirt like rain. 

Not far away lightning crackled and lit the sky, filling the air with a buzz of dread and blinding light. 

The General had come without mercy. 

Yellow’s gem glowed and from it rose a golden hilt. Grasping the hilt in her right hand she freed the long double edged sword from her gem with a flourish. Lightning crackled along its straight blade in sizzling arcs. The light flickered in the cold, gleaming eyes, set in a glare. The advancing soldiers had stopped in their tracks before turning in retreat. 

“Cowards,” The sunlit gem sneered. 

The blade was raised over head. A bolt of lightning ripped across the sky before the blade fell, splintering the landscape and a wave of brilliant lightning surged across the ground that poofed every gem in its path.

She swung the blade to her side as she went on the offense, cutting through everything in her path with electric precision.

Soon it was over. Every rebel was bubbled for return to Homeworld for their final punishment. 

To be shattered and ground to dust. 

The gems that had been held captive had all flocked to their diamonds’ sides, to apologize for not being able to stop the soldiers uprising. 

Steven had her endeavoring to be more forgiving, so Yellow only nodded in acceptance of their words. They were still good and loyal gems.

Blue calmed her gems with soothing and reassuring words. 

They remained until the dropship of new soldiers arrived to oversee the colony. Soldiers they could be certain would do the job required of them. 

Between that and all the other work that went along with it, they were a little ragged. She hadn’t even seen Yellow in five rotations. 

She decided that they both could use a break, and Yellow had agreed to meet her in her extraction chamber very soon to relax. 

She was eager to be alone with the austere, golden gem. Only in the quiet, privateness of her company could Yellow be relaxed, and though she hated it when she described her this way; sweet. 

Violet spotted her cheeks as she thought of the the warm affectionate way Yellow looked at her when they were alone and her gem throbbed, shining a little brighter. How foolish it made her feel for all the millennia wasted being unaware of how Yellow loved her. 

And oh, how she loved her back. 

Something she perhaps did not voice often enough. She would remedy that when her darling diamond arrived. 

So she waited,

And waited,

And waited…

Finally the last grain of her patience slipped away like the last flecks of sand in an hourglass. 

Blue stood sharply, frowning. “Yellow…” She scowled as she stalked out of the extraction chamber toward Yellow’s control room. 

She already knew exactly where her counterpart was. As if she could be anywhere else. 

The gems she passed were quick to jump out of her way as she stormed down the halls. The look on her face had them all ducking for cover. Her Pearl followed at a distance. 

“Yellow Diamond!” Blue angrily shouted as the control room doors opened and she stepped inside, allowing them to close behind her. 

Yellow jolted, whipping around in her chair to look at her aggravated fellow diamond. Her Pearl also jumped.

“Blue...?” She didn’t get much else out before Blue was standing in front of her, tapping a long finger on her gem. 

“I have been waiting in my extraction chamber for six cycles for you!” She glared down at the wide eyed diamond.

Yellow blinked, before turning to look at one of her screens for the time and realized that she had indeed missed their agreed upon time… by an inexcusable amount of time. She grimaced before looking back up at Blue, her fists on her hips and brows knitted between her eyes, mouth contorted in anger. 

“I’m sorry, Blue.” She scrubbed at her face. “There was some unexpected work to be done. White wanted the facet and cuts of all the gems we put down in the rebellion, I’ve been cataloging them for the report.” She sighed, slumping forward, elbows on her knees. 

“I didn’t get a message from White about that.” Blue said, pulling up her own screen to double check. 

“No, she asked that I pass along the message, you seemed rather tired though, so I decided to handle it myself.” She waved her hand dismissively.

Any anger Blue still felt drained away. Yellow had been working tirelessly on both of their work. Taking a second look she took notice of the dark bags beneath those normally striking amber eyes and the bent posture. 

“You look tired.” She observed. Yellow grunted, rubbing at her eyes. 

“I’m fine.” She insisted. Blue rolled her eyes. 

“This can wait, Yellow. Come rest with me awhile.” 

It was a testament to how tired Yellow was that she glanced up at Blue in consideration, eyes glancing back at her monitors hesitantly. 

“Please, darling.” She reached out and ghosted her fingers over Yellow’s cheek. She sighed, eyes flickering closed in response. 

“Okay,” She relented in defeat after a quiet moment. Blue smiled as she stood, dismissing her screens and both their Pearls, who shared knowing looks with each other. 

“Come, I want to show you something.” Blue took her hand and led her out of the control room. 

They ended up in Blue’s personal chambers, something odd now took up a large corner of the room and immediately caught Yellow’s attention. 

“What is that?” She asked, eyeing the new appointment to Blues quarters. 

“It was something Steven suggested to me. It’s called a bed.” She smiled. Yellow walked around the large rectangular object covered in indigo cushions. “It’s for sleeping.” Blue explained. 

“Sleeping?” Yellow cocked a brow. She thought maybe she had read something about that when she was researching familial relationships. 

“It’s something humans do. They go inert for 6 to 8 cycles to restore their energy when they become tired.” 

“That’s rather impractical…” Yellow observed. 

“I agree, but Steven said that sometimes people just lay in these beds to relax alone or together. He did suggest we try sleeping though.” She sat on the bed and looked at Yellow expectantly. 

“We don’t need sleep.” Yellow crossed her arms. 

“We do get tired.” She countered. That was obvious looking at either one of them at this moment. “Won’t you lay and rest with me awhile, Yellow?” 

Yellow pursed her lips but silently walked around to the side not occupied by Blue and tentatively sat, looking at Blue for what to do next. 

“Your head goes on the cushions.” She explained, placing a hand on Yellows chest and gently pushing her to lay back on the bed. 

The stiff gem lay there awkwardly, folding her hands across her abdomen and looking up at Blue.

“Now what?” 

“Now, you just close your eyes and relax, think about nothing.” She stretched herself out alongside Yellow, resting her own head on the other diamonds shoulder and traced her fingers over the smooth, lustrous, facets of the sunlight colored gem. It always put Yellow at ease. 

Yellow sighed quietly, and closed her eyes as she was told. Blue also closed her eyes and before she knew it, she knew quite nothing.

~  
Blue eyes popped open suddenly. She felt groggy, but good. Steven had said that you would wake up when you were rested, or something could wake you up, like noises. She still felt tired, so what had woken her up? 

Then she noticed the bright glow coming from the gem near her face. A scene was projecting from Yellow’s gem. 

Steven had told her about this. Dreams! 

Sensations and thoughts that occurred during sleep. Anything you could imagine, but you didn’t pick them, your mind just brought them up. She distinctly remembered him telling her that most people dreamed about things that made them happy. Since they were gems and their conscious resided in those gems their dreams were projected from them when they slept. 

Looking up at the projection on the ceiling Blue couldn't help but frown.

There was Yellow, and standing in front of her were the rest of them. Herself, White and… Pink. A loud sound filled the room and suddenly their three forms vanished, their gems shattering to pieces. 

_“No!”_ Dream Yellow fell to her knees and gathered up handfuls of their shards in her shaking hands. _“No, please… White… Pink… Blue!”_ tears were streaming down dream Yellow’s face as she clutched at the jagged, glittering, fragments. Movement beneath her drew Blue’s gaze to her Yellow, who was mumbling under her breath, tears gathered in the corners of her closed eyes. 

With wide eyes Blue realized this was the other thing Steven had told her about. 

A nightmare. 

An unpleasant dream. Things that worried or scared you, your worst fears and insecurities given form.

Suddenly Yellow jolted awake, eyes wide and chest heaving with unneeded breath. Her eyes glanced around frantically before settling on Blue. 

“Blue!” She breathed reaching out and running her fingers shakily and gently over the sparkling face of Blue’s gem. Making sure that it truly was whole. He fearful expression mirrored back at her in the polished surface. 

“It’s okay, darling. Everything is alright.” Blue assured her, pulling Yellow close and running her hands through her hair. 

“What happened?” was mumbled against her collar. 

“A nightmare. I’ll explain later. Everything is okay,” Blue pressed her lips to her head. “I’m here.” Between her quiet murmuring and gentle caresses of both her hands and aura she lulled the other diamond back into sleep.

Blue continued to stroke the soft downy hair at the nape of her neck long after Yellow had returned to sleep. 

After a while Yellow’s gem began to glow again and apprehension seized Blue in its cold grip.

The scene was different this time. 

Suddenly she was looking at a very familiar place. Yellow’s control room.

The golden gem was sitting in her control room, tapping a screen.

She couldn’t help but snort. Of course, only Yellow would dream of work. 

Suddenly a pair of hands covered the saffron gems eyes and she seemed surprised before a smile pulled her lips up. She reached up and pulled away the hands, looking up at the mystery person and Blue found herself again looking at herself in Yellow’s dream. 

This time there was no splintering sound or shattered gem fragments. Only a bright smile as she came around the chair and situated herself in Yellow’s lap, as she began threading her fingers through the stiff gold hair, making the others cheeks go dark. 

Blue giggled quietly. Even in her dreams Yellow was so easily flustered by her. She looked over at her Yellow, sleeping peacefully. 

The usually hard lines of her face had smoothed into quiet contentment, normally stiff posture eased into languid easiness on the bed, folded into Blue’s arms. 

_“I love you, Blue.”_ The dream Yellow sighed blissfully, holding dream Blue tightly to her. 

Blue smiled, cupping her fingers gently over the warm gold gemstone even though it obscured the dream from her view. 

"I love you, too." She whispered, nestling closer as she let her own eyes close again. 

For once in so long, completely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to do. 
> 
> I am a fervent member of the "Blue Diamonds weapon is a scythe" club


	6. Earth

Blue Diamond hummed to herself as she made her way from her personal quarters to Yellow’s. 

She'd called to speak to her but her Pearl had answered the diamond line instead and said that Yellow was asleep. 

That news pleased Blue greatly, that Yellow was resting more. If any of them needed more rest, it was her.

She was less pleased when she arrived at Yellow’s quarters and snuck in quietly just to find her newly constructed, gold cushion colored bed, empty. Her Pearl was the only one in the room. 

She quickly snapped into a salute and apologized. 

"My apologies, your radiance, my Diamond left a few moments ago."

Blue pursed her lips in mild annoyance as she turned down another hall. If Yellow was no longer in her personal quarters, she didn’t have to guess to know where she was. 

Though it was strange that she would leave her Pearl behind if she was going to work.

The doors to the control room opened, which should have alerted the rooms sole occupant of her presence but Yellow did not move.

Strangely in fact, she didn't seem to be doing anything at all.

She couldn’t suppress rolling her eyes at the familiar scene of Yellow sitting in her chair, some screens sat open before her. 

Yes, there was always work to be done. Unlike her counterpart however, Blue was capable of delegating the less important things to the trusted members of her court. 

Yellow had to have a hand in every aspect of her courts machinations. Now with the turnover from colonising to conservation and before with every step of the colonization process. She had even invented many of the tools they used and were still using in these processes and was always working on some minute ways to improve upon them, even as her Peridots did the same.

She was a micromanager of the highest order. 

“Your Pearl said you were sleeping.” She walked right up to the control chair, glancing down at whatever Yellow was working on. It seemed to be pictures of the lakes and fields of some planet.

Yellow grunted, never taking her eyes off the pictures.

“Yellow?” Blue tried again, resting a hand on her armored shoulder.

“I was.” She finally answered. “I had another nightmare. You weren’t there, so I couldn't go back to sleep.” She explained simply. 

“I’m sorry.” Blue said quietly, gently threading her fingers through Yellow’s hair.

“My inability to rest on my own isn’t your fault.”

“Perhaps, but I would have been happy to come and rest with you regardless.” She frowned at the pensiveness in Yellow’s posture. “Do you wish to talk about it? Your nightmare?” She asked gently. 

“No.” was the steadfast answer. 

"You’re certain?"

Yellow's only response was to hunker further down in her chair.

Blue’s frown only deepened, but she and Yellow had stood side by side for enough eons that she knew when not to press. 

Instead she reached out and with gentle fingers squeezed and rubbed the tight muscles of her companion’s neck.

Slowly her tight shoulders began to sink back down into place not bunched up to her ears. She hummed appreciatively 

“What are you looking at?” She tried. "One of your planets?" Her head tilted in a questioning manner.

"The Earth." She finally responded.

"The Earth?" Blue echoed, eyes returning to the images of fields of verdant green, oceans of deepest blue, and canyons and cliffs of darkest red. 

It really was a beautiful planet.

Blue said as much. Yellow replied with a neutral grunt.

"Do you think that's why she chose it over us?" She asked quietly.

Cerulean eyes were immediately on Yellow who turned her head away, avoiding Blue's now questioning and worried gaze.

If Blue had any doubts about what Yellow's nightmare had been about they were now effectively dispelled.

"Yellow…" she said just for the taciturn gem to stand and walk to the tall windows that looked out over a dark and quiet Homeworld, her hands held tightly behind her back.

"I know that it was us... that drove her away…" she started, voice tight. "But was it worth all that it cost?" She breathed.

"After all the time I have spent with Steven and his crystal gems, I think it was less about the Earth and more that on Earth, Pink could be what she wanted… love who she wanted and be loved by them." Blue followed her to the window.

"We loved her…." Yellow managed through gritted teeth. She caught sight of Blue’s frown in the reflection of the glass and sighed, her jaw loosening.

"I have never been very good at showing it though..."

"No," Blue agreed gently and wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist and laid her cheek on a smooth, warm shoulder. A gloved hand covered hers.

"You have never been the most forthcoming with your feelings but neither have I…" she could see Yellow looking at her skeptically from the corner of her eye. "I have always been a being who felt my emotions strongly but we both know that I was just as unwilling to speak of my feelings as you were." 

"I suppose that's true." 

"Well ...maybe not as much as you…" Blue smiled against her shoulder. A hint of laughter in her voice. 

"Hmm, what is that supposed to mean?" She turned in Blue’s grip so that they stood face to face. Yellow frowning and Blue smiling mischievously.

"Well, it did take you eons to tell me how you felt about me." Her smile only brightened as Yellow's cheeks darkened. "... and it still took me bringing it up first." 

"That was different." She insisted.

"How?" Blue tilted her head.

“It’s…it’s different.” She finished lamely. 

“Oh, of course, I stand corrected.” Blue nodded with a grin. 

“You don’t understand.” Yellow scowled, turning her head away. Gently, blue fingers on her cheek turned her face back to Blue’s. The smile replaced by a more serious look. 

“I would if you explained it.” 

Yellow sighed deeply. 

“You forget that I was the first diamond after White.” She reminded. “The only thing White ever cared about were results, not feelings. Feelings are… were a weakness.” Yellow paused, looking contemplative. “You know, there was a time I was very much like her.”

“White?”

“No. Pink...” She admitted. Cerulean eyes widened. “Curious, boisterous, perhaps even aggravatingly so.” She smiled ruefully. 

“I admit, I find that hard to imagine.” She said, prompting Yellow to snort. 

“It came to an end long before you, my love. By the time you emerged White had crushed any of that out of me…” Her eyes narrowed into golden slits. “I was created to build our empire, to lead armies and conquer worlds... there was no time for such foolishness.” The general scowled. 

Blue rubbed soothing circles in her back, she could feel the tenseness in her partner’s frame, but she stayed quiet. This was the first time Yellow had ever really spoken at length about the time before she herself had emerged. Era zero, the time before there had been four of them, and the only time White had was during speeches about her glorious rise from the depths of the cosmos. She certainly never talked about a much younger Yellow.

“She did not tolerate my hesitance to destroy the life of would-be colonies, did not care for the stress or pressure I felt that threatened to crack me… Results were all that mattered. White was merciless and harsh… with everyone.” 

Blue could hear the implied _‘With me.’_ Yellow was too proud to say. She could imagine it, an overbearing White with only Yellow to receive her ire and the weight of her expectations. A Yellow who had been like Pink, young and eager and no one else to turn to… yes, Blue could easily imagine how that had created the stern and distant gem she had met when she first emerged. 

“You had to be perfect...” Blue mumbled, reaching up and gently running her fingertips over Yellow’s gem. “...She punished you.” It wasn’t really a question. Yellow’s jaw clenched. Blue didn’t need her to answer. She tightened her hold on Yellow. 

The obvious _‘Just like we punished Pink’_ went unsaid 

“It became easier to suppress my emotions than suffer White’s attempts at… corrections...” She looked down at Blue, pressed firmly against her front, her aura reaching out, cool and reassuring, her silent way of trying to provide comfort. 

Her gem thrummed in response, her own aura meeting hers, silently conveying her appreciation. “Until you…” 

That made Blue pull away so she could look into bright amber eyes. 

“My feelings for you were the only ones I couldn’t be rid of no matter what I did… I was terrified something would happen to one of us if White found out, even more so when Pink emerged, young and prone to making mistakes. I feared for her.” Yellow stopped, her body going limp in Blue’s hold. “Apparently I never accounted for the fact that it would be me that hurt her…” 

“You are not solely to blame, Yellow. We all had a hand in it.” Blue cupped both her cheeks between her hands, forcing the general to look at her. “We tried to do what we thought was best for her and ourselves…. all we can do now is move forward.” She slowly stroked her thumbs over Yellow’s cheeks. 

“You’re right, of course.” Yellow sighed, straightening back up. “It’s too late for regrets.” She pushed some loose strands of hair back into place as she pulled herself back together. 

“You know… I very much wish I could have seen you back then… ’young and boisterous’.” She smiled as Yellow’s cheeks darkend. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Blue.” She scoffed, pulling herself out of Blue’s arms and walking briskly back to her chair. Blue watched her with a knowing smile. 

The monitors popped back up unbidden, images of Earth still sitting open in the forefront.

Deciding that the mood in the control room could use a little more lifting Blue made a show of sauntering over, and by the way Yellow stilled she knew she had accomplished her goal as she sat herself in the other diamond’s lap. 

“Blue!” Yellow tried to make herself sound stern but the sudden raise in pitch gave her away. 

“Things are different now, Yellow.” Blue reminded her with a playful tap on the nose. “You don’t need to be afraid of caring anymore… not for your gems, not for White, not for Pink or Steven...” She wrapped her arms around Yellow’s neck and the adoration in her eyes was clear as their ocean hue, “...and certainly not for me.”

Yellow stared back at her for a long quiet moment. Blue opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when Yellow’s lips pressed roughly against hers, silencing the words. 

Blue hummed in delight, taking a fistful of flaxen locks as strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as possible. Their gems glowed brightly, filling the little spaces between them with vibrant green light. 

Kissing her was always a little rough and ragged, but so warm and passionate, so distinctly… Yellow. 

“Isn’t that better?” Blue asked breathlessly when they finally parted.

Yellow grumbled an affirmative, her face buried in Blue’s neck, making her chuckle as she smoothed her ruffled hair back out of her eyes. 

Blue glanced over at the screens, still showing beautiful scenic views of places on planet Earth. 

It’s sprawling desert sands and tall jagged mountains. 

“I’m glad she had the earth, where she could be free.” Blue mumbled. Nestling more comfortably against Yellow, who shifted to look at the screen. 

“Without it, I think we still wouldn’t be free either…” She smiled as Yellow laid another kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“No, we probably wouldn’t...” She agreed.


	7. Support

The rotation had begun as any other. Blue Diamond awoke in her bed slowly. She and Yellow had taken up more sleeping as Steven had suggested and it was working wonders on both of them. The bags under her eyes were the lightest they had been in centuries and she was delighted to see the lines in Yellow’s face were now more akin to creases than deep canyons beneath her eyes. 

Even if they didn't technically need to sleep, it was still nice to spend time together in quiet serenity.

Groggily Blue reached out and finding the other side empty, frowned, remembering that Yellow was still off world, seeing to one of her colonies that had been having issues.

With a quiet sigh she sat up and called her Pearl to her side to look at her schedule for the appointments coming in the next few cycles. 

She hummed to herself as she scrolled slowly through the screen of meetings and things she needed to see to. The head Bismuth was coming to speak to her about further projects she had arranged to begin construction of on a few more of her colonies and apparently a meeting with White had been arranged. That did make her smile, though in the past that would not have been the case. Less like the meetings of the past, stuffy, formal affairs that made both Yellow and herself itch nervously. They were now more of a pleasant get together, though they did still talk business more often than not. 

Pleasant, because Steven had been working his charm on the gem matriarch and she was slowly but steadily relaxing. Relaxing her standards of perfection that were projected on everything and everyone from colonies and Pearls to Diamonds…

She no longer turned to ice on the inside at the idea of being in the elder gems presence. Though, this would be the first time since White had begun to change that she would not be there with Yellow. 

Yellow had only been gone for twenty rotations, longer than Blue wished but not even close to the longest they had ever been apart, which had been about two decades. They both had colonies quite far apart at the time and even when they did return to Homeworld, they always seemed to miss each other. It hadn’t bothered her in the slightest then. Of course things had been vastly different then. 

Pink had still been with them, White hadn’t kept herself locked in her own head, relaying herself through her Pearl and she and Yellow hadn’t been near as close as they were now. 

She hummed to herself in thought. Yellow herself had said that she had loved her since the beginning, if that was true had Yellow missed her those years they hadn’t seen each other than quickly had calls on the diamond line?

Now, the idea of spending two decades apart made Blue’s gem tighten with anxiety. Perhaps all that time ago, easily, but now? 

No, she couldn’t stand the idea of not being able to go into Yellow’s control room when it suited her and wrap her arms around the rigid, angular form bent over her screens, run her fingers through that course honey colored hair, and listen to Yellow’s low pleasurable hum of approval. 

A pang of longing coursed through her and she shook herself as she climbed out of the rich cobalt cushions emblazoned with golden diamonds. 

Yellow would be back before she knew it. This colony was hardly as far away as that one had been, and she was not on the opposite side of the galaxy tending to her own. She would be here when Yellow returned, no doubt aggravated by the incompetence of some of her gems.

Grumbling under her breath about the poor management skills of citrine’s 

She smiled at the thought as she straightened herself out and made herself presentable for her meeting with her head Bismuth and White. 

Even if things were slightly more relaxed now, she was still a Diamond and had to present herself as such.

~

Blue tapped her chin thoughtfully, a habit she would deny she picked up from Yellow who did it constantly, as she looked at the star maps in White’s quarters. 

The observable universe was laid out before them, or at least as far as their species had ever travelled to and mapped. Which was still quite the expanse of the cosmos. Stars, planets, nebulas and black holes were all marked. Especially their colonies. 

Every colony was highlighted with a diamond colored to the gem it belonged to. There was plenty of worlds highlighted in bright white and even more in brilliant blue but neither of them could deny that blazing yellow seemed to outnumber either of the other two individually. 

White chuckled to herself as she stood beside Blue, noticing the off balance of colors. 

“She always has been a productive and vehement one.” White smiled, taping a long black nail against her lip as she too observed all the spots of Yellow dotting the map of stars and galaxies.

“She works too hard.” Blue frowned, a blue finger reached out and moved the map to another sector of the milky way, much the same as the previous, yellow outnumbered every other color. Blue rolled her eyes. 

She hadn’t realized how much Yellow had thrown herself into colonizing after Pink was ‘shattered’ and she had lost herself to thousands of years of grief. They had all done their fair share during Era one but it seemed that Yellow had done nothing but conquer worlds for the last several thousand years. Her eyes darted from one planet marked by a yellow diamond to the next when a thought struck her like her partner’s lightening as she gazed at the map. 

This was how Yellow had grieved.

She knew she had been no comfort to the reserved gem, wailing and hiding herself in Pink’s room in the zoo. She could see that clearly now and secretly it was one of her greatest shames.

How many times had Yellow come to her? Tried to cheer her up, hold her? In the beginning it was often, far more often than Blue had ever sought her out, she had barely thought of how Yellow might be hurting. 

As the years passed it was less often and less comforting and more about picking herself up and moving on. The idea hurt her, how could either of them just move on? How could Yellow just forget their Pink and move on?

She knew she couldn’t. 

Apparently neither could Yellow though. 

She had let herself, in her grief, be blind to the fact that Yellow was not a being who let others see her emotions, who let down her guard or showed weakness. She was stalwart and indomitable, on the outside. 

Blue had taken it at face value, looked at her counterparts dry eyes and rigid posture and felt that Yellow couldn’t possibly hurt how she was hurting, but she was. She knew now, oh so well that Yellow had hurt and grieved just as she had.

Only, unlike Blue, who made everyone feel her pain, Yellow had turned her grief inward, turned it to anger and conviction, to the destruction of worlds. It was plain as the stars in the sky to her as she looked at all the crystal system colonies Yellow had created across the universe. 

“On that I would have to agree.” White brought her out of her thoughts. “She’s going to work herself into dust one day.” She shook her head as she pulled up the specs for one of her own colonies, an older one that had been abandoned long ago when it’s crust had begun to cave in.

They were only working to convert those that had yet to be hollowed out for their resources. There was nothing that could be done for the completed colonies that had collapsed except not repeat past mistakes.

Luckily it took many, many years, even by their standards, for their colonies to reach that point. They had plenty of planets still they could cease resource mining on and make better use of. 

They talked a while longer, debating the merits of putting Yellow’s solar converters on the newer incomplete colonies when the doors to White’s chamber hissed open without warning, something completely unprecedented. 

They both turned to look at the gem that would dare walk into White Diamond’s personal chambers unannounced or unsummoned. 

Of the small gems that stood at their feet their was now an extra. Her own Pearl, looking surprised, Pink’s Pearl who had stayed with White, also looking quite nervous and now standing next to them looking up at them with wide terrified eyes was, Yellow’s Pearl? 

“My Diamond’s…” The small canary colored gem started, shaking like a leaf in the wind as she saluted, bending at the waist in an unusually less than perfect curtsey. “There was...an incident on Osiria X6L.” Her voice quivered. 

Osiria? That was the colony Yellow had gone to check on. An icy chill ran up Blue’s back as a dreadful sense of deja vu swept over her. 

_‘There was an incident on Earth..._ echoed in her mind from six thousand years in the past. 

“What is it? Speak!” White commanded the small gem in her booming voice. She too could sense something wrong in the air. 

“My Diamond ordered the resource drills to be removed, however...it was done incorrectly… removal of the drills from Osiria’s core caused it to become unstable...and it... imploded, destroying the planet.” The small gem spoke shakingly. White’s mouth hung ajar in silent shock.

A hot bolt of anguish spiked through the core of Blue’s gem and a wave of azure aura encompassed the room, filling the lesser gems eyes with tears and bringing them to their knees. White squinted against Blue’s power as it flooded the room, filling her with dread and sorrow that was not her own, though she felt it keenly in that moment. 

“Where is she?” It came out in a ragged gasp, like the words had to claw their way out of her throat as hot tears started to drip down her face. Every second that passed caused panic to rise in Blue like a tsunami. 

“Where is Yellow Diamond!?” 

Her anguished cry echoed through the room. The hiss of the doors made the diamonds look up to a fusion of four Topazes, their extra size needed as in their arms they gingerly carried a large golden diamond. 

Blue’s aura receded as White quickly passed her, she reached down and gently picked up the seemingly whole gem. Blue hurried to her side, tears still dripping down her face and looked down at the palm sized gem that glowed like a sun against White’s starkly colorless hand in unfiltered worry.

Careful of her nails White ran her fingers gingerly over all the facets of the large square cut diamond in her hand. Experienced eyes roamed it’s surface for even the slightest sliver of a crack with trepidation. After several painfully silent moments her shoulders seemed to relax. 

“She is whole and unharmed.” White announced to the gems all waiting on bated breath. Below them Yellow’s Pearl sobbed in relief as the other two patted her comfortingly. “Explain.” She ordered the Topaz, who saluted before telling the two diamonds that when the core had begun to implode Yellow Diamond had taken to seeing the evacuation of her troops, taking damage from the planet’s explosions and debris by shielding the retreating gems from the worst of it. They had managed a fully successful evacuation and cleared the planet’s blast radius before the Generals form had given out. Saving all her troops at the expense of being poofed. 

White dismissed them with a wave of her hand before handing the yellow gem over to an anxious Blue who held it tightly in her grasp as she turned back to their star maps and drew a large ‘X’ over what was once a colony. 

“Oh my darling.” Blue breathed in relief, holding the warm glittering gem to her face. “You scared me… far too valiant for your own good.” She mumbled as the remaining tears slid down her face, wetting the gem pressed to her cheek.

“... One might say reckless…” White said, though there was no heat behind the words. “She had nearly two hundered gems with her on that planet, to manage a full evacuation, I can only imagine what she must have put her form through.” She hummed, looking at Yellow’s notes on the planet. “It has been eons since she had to retreat to her gem.” The matriarch looked over her shoulder at her.

“Yes, I can hardly remember the last time.” Blue didn’t look up as she rubbed her fingers tenderly over the brilliantly polished surface of her lovers gem.

“Can you watch over her until she reforms?” White questioned, as she went back to her screens. Yellow was fine, but the tenseness remained in her. White was not prepared to lose her or Blue and she was still slightly shaken, though she would never say as much.

“Of course.” Their gems clinked quietly as Blue pressed the square cut diamond to her chest, where it brushed against her own gem. “Come Pearls.” She looked down, addressing the tiny cyan and canary colored gems. 

~

It had only been two rotations and things had already begun to pile up. As the diamond with the most colonies Yellow had the most work to do. Blue knew this of course, it was why she stayed locked in her control room for several rotations at a time. Many more if Blue would let her.

The open screen beeped and chirped incessantly, though Blue had not even opened it. 

Her own work was much more quickly taken care of but she felt a certain anxiety as she watched everything begin to pile up on the screen. When Yellow finally saw fit to return a true reunion with her would have to be put off for some time in order to see to all the things she had missed while inside her gemstone. 

Blue tapped her fingers on the armrest of Yellow’s control room chair as she watched Yellow’s sleeping monitor chime every few minutes. Her eyes slid to her left, where sitting on a table on a soft blue cushion was Yellow’s quiet and still gem. 

Perhaps Blue had not been as ardent a conqueror as her companion in the last six thousand years but she had entire galaxies worth of planets that she had brought to heel once. Till she had fallen into mourning and let them wither.

Or at least they would have if Yellow hadn’t assumed control of her court during that time…

And Pinks…

And Whites....

Sudden guilt filled her.

For so long Yellow had essentially been Homeworlds sole ruler. She had controlled her own court and continued to expand the empire, keeping their dwindling resources afloat by conquering worlds.

When Pink was ‘shattered’ Yellow had taken in the gems of her court. Then White had retreated into herself, avoiding them and everything in her grief. Yellow had then commandeered White’s suddenly leaderless underlings as well, and during it all she had hidden away, mourning and letting her own subjects languish without her. Yellow took responsibility for them as well and for so long had run herself into the dirt. Leading the four courts of homeworld while also taking care of her when she could. 

Now, she was sitting here letting her work pile up, not the same four person load it had been but still hefty for any one of them. 

There was no reason she couldn’t do it. She owed Yellow this much at the very least. 

She could finally support her this way. By taking care of all the things Yellow would lose her mind over going undone in her absence. 

With her mind made up she leaned over and laid a soft kiss on the luminous yellow jewel at her side. 

“Don’t worry, my darling. I won’t let you come back to a mess.” She assured quietly as she turned back to the screen and swiped her finger over its surface, bringing it to life. 

A large empty word field popped up, prompting her for a password. Blue blinked at the screen thoughtfully. Only Yellow would have her own things under lock. She rolled her eyes as she tried to think of what her beloved would use.

She tried the name of Yellow’s first colony but it buzzed a negative, returning to blank. With a hum she tried the name of Yellow’s first gems. It too came back wrong. 

“Yellow…” She sighed under her breath. Another ten minutes went by before she was trying things at random and growing increasingly aggravated as it continued buzzing at her.

Tapping her fingers on the armrest she reached up and typed ‘White’ and than “Pink” when they both buzzed she leaned back with a groan, eyes staring tiredly at the screen.

Finally, biting her lip she typed ‘Blue’ and hit enter. 

_‘Buzzzz’_

Blue threw herself back into the chair with a huff, thoroughly frustrated with this. 

“Your radiance…” A small voice piped up from near her feet. Blue looked down to find Yellow’s Pearl looking up at her.

“Yes, what is it, Pearl?” She sighed.

“Blue Diamond,” The small gem said.

Blues eyes furrowed in slight annoyance. 

“What, Pearl?” Her tone held a bit more bite, making the small gem jump.

“No, my Diamond. Th-the password. It’s ‘Blue Diamond’.” She clarified. Blue blinked before turning back to the screen. 

She typed her own full name into the box and it beeped, pulling up all of Yellow’s documents. Her gem thrummed with pleasure and she smiled. _‘Yellow…’_ She thought happily to herself.

“Thank you, Pearl.” She acknowledged before beginning work on all the most urgent reports and requests. 

For fourteen solid rotations she worked endlessly on both her own and Yellow’s work. She was tired but no matter how tired she got this was still only half the work Yellow had taken on for six thousand years.

At some point during the fifteenth rotation Blue was sitting slumped back in Yellow’s chair, the screen sat empty of reports and emergency requests. Her eyes were closed, not asleep but very close to it as she rested her tired mind.

How many reports and messages had she gone over? How many gems had she had to meet with in just a single rotation. 

How had Yellow managed to micromanage four courts for six thousand years? It was no wonder the lines beneath her eyes were so deep and cavernous. 

Oh, how she longed for her company.

She hadn’t even bothered returning to her bed in all this time. She didn’t technically need sleep and without Yellow to hold and be near, there was no point, yet she was so tired.

Both Steven and White had called to check on the inert general only for Blue to report no change. 

_‘Give it time,’_ Had been White’s patient and knowing advice.

_‘I know it’s hard, but she’ll come back soon. It will be okay.’_ Steven had assured with a sad smile. He knew the kind of relationship the two diamonds shared and was sympathetic to Blue’s pain. 

With a sigh Blue reached over and gently caressed the beautiful gold gem lovingly, as if trying to entice Yellow to return to her. 

“I miss you.” She said quietly, though the room was empty. 

She had been running the Pearl’s ragged fetching things and going through appointments. She had sent them both to rest three rotations ago. 

With a sigh she folded her arms over her middle and slumped down in the chair, her eyes closed, perhaps just a short rest. Everything else had been taken care of.

It hadn’t been more than a few minutes when a bright light shone through her eyelids making them pop open in time to see the gemstone at her side begin to glow brightly.

She sat up, watching wide eyed as the incandescent yellow light began to take a familiar shape before bursting and dissipating into nothing. Left standing in its place was Yellow Diamond, turned away from her and inspecting her regenerated form with a critical eye. 

“Yellow!” Blue wailed, jumping up from the chair, tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes. 

Yellow turned just in time to catch the other diamond in her arms.

“Blue…!” Was all she managed before Blue’s lips silenced anything she could have said. 

Knowing how long she had been gone Yellow didn’t struggle and just wrapped her arms tightly around the other diamond, returning the fervent kiss. 

When Blue finally released her with an audible pop she pulled back and cerulean and amber eyes met for the first time in over a month. 

“Did you miss me?” Yellow teased, a wide grin lit up her usually serious face and it made Blue’s gem tremble with joy. 

“Of course I did.” She admitted, resting her forehead against Yellow’s. 

Amber eyes seemed to finally take in her appearance, her tired face and the re-darkened bags under her eyes.

“You look awful...” she said without thinking, Blue frowned. “Tired!” Yellow belted. “I meant you look tired, my love.” She amended, reaching up to caress a cool blue cheek. Blue smiled, leaning into the touch, willing to overlook the earlier comment. She probably did look awful.

Yellow looked around and noticed their surroundings. 

“Why are we in my control room?” She asked before looking back at Blue, a brow cocked in question. 

“I didn’t want you to come back and work yourself into poofing again.” Blue mumbled against her palm as she pressed her lips to it. 

Untangling herself from Blue she walked over and hit a few buttons before the blank screen popped up, showing only the current time on Homeworld. 

“You did all my work…?” Yellow turned to look at Blue, surprise apparent in her diamond shaped pupils.

“You did all of mine, all of ours, for a long time, this was the least I could do for you.” She brushed an errant lock of silver hair from her face as Yellow walked back to stand in front of her.

“That was unnecessary… but I appreciate that you did it.” She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Blue’s smiling mouth. “Come, Blue. You look tired, let’s get you to bed to sleep for a while.” She wrapped an arm around Blue’s waist.

“That sounds lovely.” She sighed, leaning heavily against Yellow who chuckled as they left the control room and went straight to Blue’s personal chamber. 

They passed a few gems in the halls that stopped and saluted the two diamonds, Yellow only nodded to them as they passed. 

When they made it through the doors of Blues chambers she wasted no time spreading herself languidly across the cushions with a sigh. How had she ever gone so long without the glory of sleep?

Yellow stood beside the bed and watched her with an amused smile.

When she wasn’t joined after a moment a single, tired cerulean eye slid open, looking up at the smirking diamond. 

“Are you going to lay down?” She mumbled tiredly. 

“I really should go speak to White before I do anything else…” Ever the responsible one. Even when for once there was no work to be done.

Blue reached out and grabbed one of her warm gloved hands. 

“White will wait…” She insisted, tugging softly on Yellow’s hand. 

“Very well…” She mumbled crawling onto the cushions and wrapping her body comfortingly around Blue who smiled at the warmth that enveloped her.

“I see I didn’t need to twist your arm.” Blue mumbled against Yellow’s neck. She felt more than heard her indignant huff.

“Hush,” She quietly scolded, running her fingers through silky silver locks, ignoring the breathy laughter on her neck. “Go to sleep.” her surly tone rumbled. 

“Will you be here when I wake?” Blue asked, reaching up to cup the warm sunny colored gem in the center of Yellow’s chest against her palm. 

“Of course.” 

Soon Yellow could sense the quiet lull in Blue’s aura and knew she was asleep. She closed her eyes and buried her nose into her hair and before she realized it was also lulled to sleep by the soothing presence wrapped in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually came out so much better than I expected and I am quite pleased with it.   
> These were all a blast and I hope everyone enjoyed. ~ Rohad


End file.
